Blood Lust
Note: I did not create this story and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passng it on. Another line of murders in the usa, last night in miami. One young boy, a dog, a man, three young women and a pregnant woman. All on the same family. Remember to be careful and keep windows locked and doors as well. Keep evweryonwe safe God knows when the killer will be caught. God bless you all. Life. So fragile. So easy to destroy. I’m not normal, not anymore anyway. It was all his fault. All his fault I’m this way. I never wanted to kill, or to become the drunk I am either, but it was all that day, that fateful day, with that awful man. I had just started collage, I was still young and didn’t understand the real dangers of the world. The REAL ones, people like Rich. Rich was one of my peers, a year older than I but somehow a genius. Rich was working to be a scientist, and was looking for some test subjects. he assured me they weren’t dangerous and said he’d pay well. I was swimming in debt, so the idea of some money in my pocket was tempting and I agreed to his terms and conditions. Little did I know What he really wanted to do to me. As I walked into his small home I was slowly getting more and more uneasy. I knocked on the freshly polished door. He greeted me quickly and invited me in. I looked at his small home. It was cozy on the inside but it made me feel uneasy still. Before I knew it he had a baseball bat to my head whacking my consciousness away. I awoke on a cold metal table, pain surged not I just through my head, but my back, eye and a long part of my right cheek. I felt dry blood caked to my slightly long hair as I stumbled up my back pain worsening. I finally found a mirror screaming I. Terror as I realized why I was half blind. My left eye was gone! I looked at a large gash and stitches on my right cheek and I raised my blood stained shirt revealing a large cobra tattoo on my back. After observing it for some time I finally understood. It was the sign a killer pit on all his victims before death, their corpse always had things missing, eyes, intestines, hearts, lungs and brains, A large variety of human organs. I began to look around for him. The minute I found him he was a corpse. The smell of death coated the room. And I liked it. I desired it. I needed it. After I began to kill I couldn’t stop, killing one right after the other killing women, children, men, and animals alike. They never suffer though. They never get a chance to before I kill them. Please avoid me, if you see me call the police right away. I can’t control myself…. It’s all just inevitable. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Ripoff Category:Crappypasta.com